1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective card holding case or sheath for a single wallet-sized card or the like, and a method of forming the card holding device. More particularly, the invention relates to a generally rectangular, flat, sleeve-type holding device which has a protective shield for protection of the magnetically encoded data strip on a credit or other type card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic cards having magnetically stored data are widely used to perform a large variety of tasks, from being used as a conventional credit card, bank card or telephone calling card to use as a key to operate a door lock and the like. Such cards are typically uniform in rectangular size and configuration. An identifying number is typically printed and/or embossed in the central section on the front side of the card, and a signature area is typically positioned on the reverse side, often in the central area. Information particular to the user carrying the card is also typically stored as a magnetic strip located on the reverse side of the card near one longitudinal edge, usually above the signature area. In order to complete a given transaction or operation, the information stored in the magnetic strip on the card must be recognized by a card reader.
However, magnetically stored information may become inadvertently erased if the card on which such information is stored comes near devices that produce a magnetic force field, such as magnets, electric appliances, power supplies, motors, transmission lines, and the like. Magnetic and electromagnetic fields exist in a wide variety of forms, including light, television and radio waves. Moreover, as plastic cards become more commonplace, it is typical for a person to carry multiple cards, such as one or more bank cards, merchandise credit cards, telephone calling cards, gasoline credit cards, building access cards, as well as a myriad of other cards now used extensively in society. Consequently, magnetic strips are susceptible to becoming damaged or worn by coming into contact with other cards or objects.
Prior efforts have failed to produce a protective card holding case or sheath for magnetically encoded cards which provides the necessary protection to the magnetic strip or the like containing the encoded data or information, and which also allows one to read the credit card number while the card is still in the case or sheath. Other desirable features include appropriate size, thickness and weight for easy and convenient storage in conventional wallets in the same manner as an unsheathed card, and ready manufacture at a reasonably low cost.
In the prior patent art, LeBlanc U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,610 discloses protective strips formed from an amorphous alloy having a high saturation inductance incorporated into a card holding device. Morita U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,736 and Godfrey U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,942 disclose similar holders provided with a strongly magnetic mesh or keeper sheet, respectively, applied on one side of the card holding pocket. Finally, Lemler U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,652 discloses a holder for multiple credit cards. However, none of the prior protective card holding devices provides the requisite level of protection for the encoded magnetic strip regardless of the orientation of the card in the holder or sheath, has a structure which allows viewing of the credit card number, has the necessary compactness and lightweight characteristics and can be manufactured at a reasonably low cost.